1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to increasing the level of automation when configuring network services. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products that increase automation when providing and receiving configuring information associated with network services.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Networked computer systems, such as Internet-connected computer systems, often use a variety of network services. These networked computer systems may use network services such as electronic mail, news groups, and World Wide Web (“Web”) content. Such network services are utilized to share data electronically between networked computer systems. This is beneficial since transporting data electronically is often much faster than other available methods.
However, for a computer system to effectively utilize network services, the computer system must be properly configured. Configuring a computer system to use a network service often requires a user to manually enter multiple configuration parameters that are associated with the network service. For example, when configuring electronic mail, a user may need to manually enter the identity of an incoming electronic mail server, an outgoing electronic mail server, an electronic mail domain, a type of electronic mail, a username, and a password. As a result, a lack of technical expertise in knowing these configuration parameters may discourage, or even prevent, a user from being able to use electronic mail.
Even if a user is aware of the configuration parameters associated with a network service, an error may occur when the parameters are manually entered. Errors in manual entry may include misspelling a word, failing to capitalize certain characters, or entering extraneous characters. The chance of an error occurring during manual entry of configuration parameters is greatly increased on a mobile computer system that has limited input capabilities. Incorrectly entered configuration parameters may result in network services and/or computer systems malfunctioning or otherwise not operating as intended. Additionally, even when entered correctly, the manual entry of configuration parameters on a mobile computer system with limited input capabilities may be time consuming.
One solution to the problem of configuring network services has been to access a central server to retrieve configuration parameters associated with network services. To access a central server, a user would manually enter the address of the central server. Additionally, a user may need to manually enter authorization information, such as a username and password, to be granted access to configuration parameters contained in the central server. For example, to configure electronic mail, a user of a computer system may manually enter the address of a central server that utilizes the Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (“LDAP”). The user may enter a username and password to gain access to electronic mail parameters contained in the central server. The user may then select that electronic mail parameters be transferred to the computer system.
Accessing a central server is beneficial because a single username and password may facilitate access to configuration parameters for multiple network services. However, this method does not completely eliminate the requirement of manually entering configuration parameters to configure network services. A user wishing to configure network services may often enter at least three different authorization parameters, an address to the central server, a username, and a password. Lack of knowledge of any of the authorization parameters or an error in entering any of the authorization parameters may result in not being able to retrieve configuration parameters for network services.
Some central servers are configured so that network service configuration parameters may be accessed without entering authorization information. This further reduces the chance of an error occurring in manual entry, as a user need enter only the central server address. However, even if a user gains access to a central server, the user may be required to select the appropriate configuration parameters and initiate a download to retrieve the configuration parameters. Lack of technical knowledge may prevent a user from selecting or downloading the correct configuration parameters. Retrieving incorrect configuration parameters (or retrieving no parameters at all) may cause network services and/or a computer system to malfunction or not operate as intended.
Therefore, what are desired are systems, methods, and computer program products for increasing the level of automation when providing and receiving configuring information associated with network services.